legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Riley Daring
Riley Daring is Todd's older sister. She is the kinder, more caring and reliable sibling who enjoys school. She and Todd are the adopted children of K and Dick Daring. She generally uses the Fleemco phone to replace mean or unfair adults. She is a girly girl and enjoys playing baseball, playing the violin, horses, ponies, Hornet Hive Scouts, candy, and pretty much any form of sugar. At one point, she was part of the Journalism staff at school. She has a crush on Johnny Hitswell and they became a couple in season 2. But in "Heartbreak in the City", Johnny broke up with her because of her controlling attitude. She claims she is over him, despite many people who claim otherwise. She has an imaginary unicorn friend named Rainbow Jumper. She gets a B average in school. She prefers playing country fiddle/country rock on the violin. Riley is a fan of Susie May, Dustin Dreamlake, and J.J. Baker's. Riley can easily become jealous like when Todd made a fortune off of his "Gum Art" and she wasn't with her Unicorn "Art". Riley loves reading and the library. Riley had braces when she was younger. Riley also has a mission: Get Todd to do the right thing and be selfless. Sugar makes Riley hyper. In "The Spy Who Wasn't Riley" Riley tries one of her dream careers as a spy instead of a window washer that the Career Day test and the ex-guidance counselor Mr. Leslie told her to be, and almost blows up Antarctica when she stows away on K's mission to stop Dr. Scorpius, but in the end Riley saves the day even though K's mission is too dangerous. In "She Works Hard For The Movie" we learn that Riley has an Aunt Debbie and her middle name is Eugene. In "Ratted out", she started to sing the very first song of the whole series entitled "My Rat Buddy". Ultimate Story Riley made her first appearance in Ultimate Story 2. She and her family lived in a town that supported HAAC. One day, Riley found Fox passed out after he crashed near her town. She took it upon herself to help him out. She tried to get him checked out into a hospital but was denied help due to them hating Cornerians. She then called up Fleemco to replace the entire hospital staff with people who not only knew how to treat Cornerians but were happy to help them out. Fox and Riley had a chance to meet and get to know each other during his stay. After he was released, he spent some time with Riley while he activated a homing beacon and waited for his friends to pick him up. Throughout that time, he really got to know Riley and they became close. He also spent some time around town without anyone making a big fuss about him being Cornerian thanks to a magical necklace that he was wearing underneath his clothing. They spent a few days together and got to know the people in the town. They were even approached by Riley's mean spirited nemesis, Sierra McCool, who despite Fox's necklace, expressed disgust towards him being Cornerian behind his back. She then formulated a plan to find out why no one had taken notice of him being Cornerian, but then later found out that he was wearing a magical jewelry that allows him to roam around HAAC territory without people making a big fuss about it. She was able to gain access to it and break it, having everyone take notice of him being a Cornerian and start ranting about it. From there, Riley's world was turned upside-down as people turned against her for helping a Cornerian. She was expelled from school, received very little sympathy from her peers and had her chances of going to a prestigious university or any colleges for that matter. This left Riley distraught as she was left to be comforted by Fox. Eventually, Fox was able to reunite with his friends and free the entire town from being under the influence of HAAC. Soon enough, Fox was able to return with his friends to the Great Fox, but he always remained friends with Riley. Riley's a Fairy After some time had passed, Fox began to remember some things about Riley during the time they spent together. He took notice of her high intelligence as well as her sugar intake being too much for her body to handle. When he spoke about this with Professor Oak, he began to suspect that Riley could be a fairy, so he had Fox retrieve her. As soon as he did, he was able to discover that they're suspicions about her were true. Riley received her powers and was sent to another realm where she would practice her powers. Chaotic Todd Several weeks into Riley's training, her brother, Todd, went missing, so she returned home to try and find out what happened to him. Fox and his friends tagged along to help out with the search. When they returned to her home, they could find that the only clues to his disappearance were a bunch of cards from a very popular Danish trading card game known as Chaotic. From this, they were able to find out that the players of this game could warp to another realm where the characters from the card game were real. They soon found themselves inside a realm where players of the game hang out, do battles known as drome battle, where they can actually become the creatures and even warp to Perim, the home planet of the creatures. There, Riley met 4 Chaotic players, Tom, Kaz, Peyton and Sarah, who actually met her brother but they didn't seem happy about it as he was really obnoxious towards him the last time they were with him as he used to hang out with them. When she mentioned to them that her brother disappeared, they were immediately startled, as the system is able to have Chaotic players somehow exist on Earth and in Chaotic at the same time. After hearing that her brother could have disappeared from Earth into Chaotic, they decided to help Riley with looking for him. They were able to find him and he seemed less than happy about the idea of returning home as he loved staying in Chaotic and Perim. This was a strenuous problem as he was just as obnoxious as the 4 Chaotic players say he was. After dealing with the long, excessive problem, they were able to have Todd return home. Todd also apologized to Tom, Kaz, Peyton and Sarah for how he was towards them, to which they forgave him and look forward to hanging out with him again. He was then returned home. However, that wasn't the end of Riley's adventure in Perim, for during her journey, she met a wise creature named Najarin, who knew very well about the Mystics. As a matter of fact, he was the reincarnation of a wizard that used to train Nikko and Ly with perfecting their powers. When he met Riley, his memories of his past life were recovered gradually. When they chatted, she heard all about the many stories of his days as that wizard. From there, Riley decided to stay in Perim and have Najarin help her train her powers and that was where she remained ever since. Riley's Fairy Training During her time on Perim, Riley trained under the tutelage of Najarin. He had shown to be a very tough mentor as he hardly went easy on her. He had her undergo some serious training regiments, such as not allowing her to come in contact with the ground for a month once she has learning to float in mid-air while sleeping. He would sometimes have her lift boulders with her psychic powers, giving her a set number of days before she had to stop using her arms as a means of focusing her powers. He would have her do deep meditation exercises as a means of channeling her psychic powers. His training regiments were strict and very difficult. Despite this, Riley thrived greatly from them. She never backed down from her training and grew strong from them. She became one of the strongest fairies around. Even though Najarin was very strict with her, she knew that he cared about her and wanted to be as powerful as she could possibly be. As her training on Perim continued on, Riley would sometimes spend her breaks going around Perim and getting to know the world that she was staying on. She became real close friends with some of the creatures, namely the females. Her closest friends are Intress of the Overworld and Takinom of the Underworld. Both creatures, despite their bitter rivalry towards their tribes, became more friendly from their friendship with Riley and even went as far as be open with the secret bond that they had with each other. Considering that the leaders of both tribes, Maxxor of the Overworld and Chaor of the Underworld, showed a great deal of respect towards Riley, showed much less resentment towards both women for their bonds and shown some compassion towards them and the women from the other tribes. In fact, it was from this bond that the different tribes detested each other much less and displayed more respect for one another. Sometimes, Fox would stop by and visit her every now and again. Throughout the many days that he has seen her, he saw how strong and capable she has become. At times, she would remind him of a certain other smart and strong fairy that he had known for years. Sometimes, he would bring his friends, other times, he would come alone, to which he does so more often than the former. They would have adventures together and very often get involved in the dangers of the world of Perim, to which Riley had to handle a lot. But thanks to her training with Najarin, she had grown to be very powerful and can really handle these struggles with ease. However, a lot of what she dealt with were mere practices compared to what's to come. The Heartless Invasion At one point, the Heartless were penetrating the many different worlds, draining them of their essence. Riley was able to sense a terrible threat throughout all of Perim. In order to prevent this threat from harming all of creatures within Perim, she used her immense powers to toss all of them into other realms where they would be safe from harm. This, however, caused her to use an enormous amount of her own magical energy, which nearly drained her. After all of the creatures of Perim were sent off to other realms, she vanished. No one knew what happened to her afterwards. The Celestial Winx Much time after the events of Ultimate Story 4, Fox was lamenting over the disappearance of his friend and where she could be, assuming she was still alive. But then, he saw her in his dream. She was able to project an image of herself as she remained in a deep sleep somewhere in space. In her deep sleep, she received a vision of a unique group of fairies known as the Celestial Winx who fought a great evil many years ago. However, something went horribly wrong during their final battle against this great threat and they were forced to sacrifice themselves in order to seal away this great evil. It had been thousands of years and the seal to this great evil's prison was weakening. If it were to completely dissipate, then it will break out of its prison and cause terrible destruction to the Universe like it tried to do many eons ago. Only the Celestial Winx can defeat it, but they vanished after their sacrifice. However, essence of their powers were passed on to normal humans which have grown within these humans for generations. The magical essence have now become potent enough to produce 5 successors. If the Universe is to be saved by this great evil, than Fox needs to seek out these 5 successors so that they can become the new Celestial Winx. Category:Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Grey Griffin Category:Characters that hail from The Replacements universe Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Red Heads Category:Sibling Category:Orphans Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Fairies Category:Wise Characters Category:Girly Girl Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Users Category:Child Prodigies Category:Heroic Genius Category:Characters hated by TheNightKing Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters remade for the Ultimate Story Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story